


I'm yours

by kuuki



Series: A journey through their minds [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu worries too much sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> I knew this wouldn't leave me alone.

Things were going well, things were going surprisingly well. Kasamatsu and Kise both never thought having a relationship together could feel so normal. It was like going back home after a long trip, things just were a lot better now that they were together than before. That's the power of love, or so they say. 

Kasamatsu still couldn't quite grasp what the blond found in him. There were times of doubts when he thought Kise would leave him for one of the girl still following him around, there were times when Kasamatsu thought Kise would be better off without him, that he would fit better with a girl as dazzling and beautiful as he was. 

But everytime he had these doubts he remembers that first night with Kise, he remembers the way he looked so vulnerable that night, the look on his face when he was sprawled naked on his laps and how he could now see that Kise always looked at him with trust, how he only ever smiled genuinely at him and him only. Kasamatsu didn't always know what to make of this. The feeling of happiness felt foreign to him and he quickly fell back to feeling unworthy of Kise's trust. 

That feeling made his heart ache despite everything and, more than anything, he didn't want Kise to notice. He didn't want to cause any problem to Kise, not now, nor ever.   
But Kise was perceptive and one night he asked, hesistantly, "Kasamatsu-senpai? Are you alright?"   
And of course Kasamatsu answered that he was indeed alright. Kise sighed, looking hurt and his captain felt a lump catching in his throat. He coughed, trying to gain a bit of time to think.   
"Kise ..." his voiced trailed off but the blond looked at him expectantly, respectfully waiting. Kasamatsu loved it when the blond made this kind of face and he leaned down to quickly deposit a peck on his lips. Kise smiled at him, leaning down to put his head on Kasamatsu's laps. This was comfortable and easier that way.

"Kise, there has been something eating at me lately." which he thought Kise kinda figured but since he asked he would get the whole story.   
"I often feel like I'm not good enough for you, that I don't deserve you and I know that's not true but I can't help myself"

Kise sighed at that, and sat up to look Kasamatsu in the eyes "I thought it was something like that" he chuckled, lightly kissing Kasamatsu. "Well, sorry for being predictable."  
"Senpai, you don't know do you?"   
"What am I supposed to know?"  
"That I'm yours, have been since the very beginning."  
"Kise..."  
"Senpai listen" he paused, "I don't even know if this is a good idea or not, but listen anyway. You know I find you beautiful, kind and utterly annoying and that I love that, right?" Kasamatsu nodded, blushing "You do realize that I trust you more than I ever trusted anyone?" Kasamatsu nodded again "Then, let me prove it to you. Tie me up senpai. Please."   
Kise's voice was barely above a whisper now, the last words spoken, husky, right next to Kasamatsu's ear. 

Kise could see his captain gulping down, he almost retreated, thinking he had said too much too soon, but he smiled when he felt arms snaking around his waist. "Senpai ..."   
"Kise, let's move to the bed. Now."  
He chuckled, following Kasamatsu to his room, enjoying the feeling of their hands inside each other, loving the way he was quickly sprawled, naked, on the bed, enjoying the way Kasamatsu's, his captain's, his lover's hands were running on him. He moaned, trying to convey his appreciation for what he was doing, trying to show the man he loved just how badly he affected him. 

"Kise, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." He looked worried and Kise wanted to kiss away that look and so he did. "It's fine, we'll figure it out together"  
Kasamatsu's hand was on his chest, pushing him back toward the bed while Kasamatsu' mouth was on his, kissing him, hard, lovingly. 

Suddenly, Kasamatsu's hands were on his wrists, restraining them. When Kise opened his eyes, his senpai looked serious over him, "Kise? Are you sure this is fine? " The blond only nodded and moaned, pleased to see a smirk on Kasamatsu's face. "Do tell if it hurts"   
"Don't worry senpai, you won't hurt me."

After that, it seemed to Kise that Kasamatsu was suddenly unleashed. In a few minutes the blond was reduced to a panting mess, hair disheveled, unable to feel anything but Kasamatsu's touches on him, his licks, his kisses, his shy bites, mindful of leaving hickeys only where they couldn't be seen. 

"Senpai ..."  
"What do you want Kise?"  
"You, I want you, please."   
Kasamatsu didn't have to work for a long time for Kise to come in his hand. He quickly reached up to untie his wrists, gathering him in his arms and savoring the heat coming up from his lover. He was still hard and he didn't care.   
"Thank you senpai"

Kasamatsu smiled as he buried his face in Kise's neck, gasping when he felt the blond's hand closing on his cock, moving slowly up and down, bringing him to orgasm. He moaned contently in Kise's neck, biting lightly as he came. 

They stayed like that, comfortable around each other for a few minutes until Kise spoke. "See Kasamatsu senpai, I belong to you, don't think I'd let anyone else do that to me. And I'd let you do that and many more things if that's what you want. I don't want or need anyone else. Just you."

"Thank you"  
"Anything to make you happy. Anything."


End file.
